


We've Got Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of dirtysupernaturalimagines: Imagine having rough sex with Dean in his Baby, and afterwards he learns it was your first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing, smut, angst?, fluffy fluff

This hunt has been hell. None of my spells worked and I’d forgotten to change my blanks to actual bullets. Fan-fucking-tastic. Exhausted Dean and I slink toward the waiting Impala. No words are exchanged as Dean turns Baby on and we speed out of the burning school’s parking lot. Fire trucks race past us as we exit the city with only Dean’s music and my books to occupy our time during the five hour drive back home. I trace my fingers across the spine of my favorite book that I hid between the seat and the door. Its’ frayed edges and fading cover a clear sign of how my nights I’ve spent lost in the world of myths. The fading scent of sandalwood and vanilla start to calm my raging nerves I flick to the first page but a note catches my eye. In my father’s signature chicken scratch is the inscription, “Our little secret!~”.

 

_“Mom! Did you know that in Greek mythology the god of the wild, Pan, is the reason for the word panic? Apparently his voice was so frightening it caused panic whenever someone would hear him!”_

_Dropping down to my level, looking completely shattered with fatigue, Mom grabs my hands and rubs them between hers in an attempt to stifle my excited fidgeting. “(Y/N), darling, um how should I say this? While this whole monster and myths thing was cute when you were younger it isn’t anymore. No respectable man is ever going to want to love and marry you if this is what you’re into. You’ll never get a rich husband with this crap, and you won’t be able to support me like you should when you grow up. So, if you absolutely must, continue reading this pile of shit but never speak to anyone about this again. Okay?”_

_Feeling guilty about how much stress I seem to be causing on mom I do the only thing I now will make her feel better. Agree. The tears start to well up and my chest begins to clench up. Any attempt at getting air is unsuccessful and it only comes in as sharp shallow bursts of air. Mom’s eyes try to soften but her frustration is poorly hidden. Her normally sparkling blue eyes turned steely with obvious contempt. She runs her slender but extensively wrinkled fingers through my hair._

_“Sweetie,” Mom’s voice becomes uncharacteristically high pitched and drips with artificial sweetness, “I’m doing this for your benefit. I just want what’s best for you. Now! Stop crying and let’s get you all dolled up! A little practice in beauty to help you with the fellas later on.”_

_With a sharp pat to my head she rises from her crouched position. The bones in her hips and knees pop and her expression darkens in disdain for a moment. Snapping back into reality mom grabs me by the nape of my neck and roughly guides me towards her beauty room. The smell of dozens of floral perfumes fills the hallway just outside the door. Using her free hand hand mom takes a small key out of her jean shorts. With a swift twist of her wrist and a light shove my mother’s secret world is exposed to me._

_The sound of fluorescent bulbs humming fills the silence that between us. A set of three five shelf bookcases line one of the walls and if filled with various cosmetics. There are two desks with different mirrors and hair appliances covering the desks’ faces. In every corner of the room there are storage bins filled with even more beauty materials. This is where mom spends hours getting ready. All this stuff must be what dad was referring to when he said he’d had enough._

_“(Y/N), I promise that I’ll make you so perfect no man would be able to resist you. Mommy is going to make sure no man will even dare leave you for someone else.”_

A rough cough cuts the memory short. Dean’s eyes are shifting between the road and my face. His verdant eyes flicker with concern. He knows how tired I get on these long drives especially after a hunt. I give him a quick smile and wave him off. For now this seems to be enough but from the way his jaw tightens and he shifts in his seat I can tell this isn’t going to be the end of the conversation. Lately Dean has been keeping a more watchful eye on me like a parent watching the child walk for the first time. It is a nice shift of pace considering how much he wanted me gone when we first met.

 

_“Sam, what’s going on?”_

_Sam places a his warm hand on the middle of my back and leads me into the men’s rundown motel room. “(Y/N) is-was- Madam Stanley’s student and she knows where the rest of the coven is hiding. She can be our way in and she knows a little bit of magic too which could be helpful.”_

_Completely unconvinced and increasingly irritated at the unnecessary risk Sam has taken bringing me here Dean runs his hands down his face and begins to pace. It is becoming clear to me that this is could end up being the worst decision I’ve ever made. Fuming hunter with God knows how many weapons against a student witch with limited control of her powers; the odds are not exactly in my favor. With baleful precision Dean turns our way and Sam shifts his hand to my side and prepares to move me behind him if need be._

_“Let me be clear; I don’t like this idea. We don’t know her and you know she already has one death under belt. If there is even one hint that she’ll turn on us she goes down with the rest of the coven. Got it?” Dean’s words slam into me like a humid breeze during summer._

_Even though every part of my being wanted to explain that I never meant to kill her I know better than to argue with someone who has no qualms shooting me. At the same time flashes of my mother’s shattered body laying in a pile of her precious clothing and makeup reminds me why I agreed to help. My misplaced trust in Madam Stanley got my mother killed. It is my fault and I need to make it right. No matter what it takes._

Despite the fact that the raid that night had gone without much trouble Dean has yet to fully accept me as part of the team. Now he is willing to go on hunts with me alone without worrying that I’m going to stab him in the back but that is as good as it gets. Whenever I come over to the bunker to help research Dean grabs his work, makes a quick joke of letting us nerds work, and barricades himself in his room. In spite of all that I’ve started falling for the closed of Winchester. When he thinks I’m not looking he’ll comfort crying children and I can often find him in the library flipping through old Men of Letters files with his bottom lip firmly underneath his teeth. It wasn’t long after that that I’d catch myself staring at Dean and wondering what it would be like if he shared similar feelings.

 

It starts to become clear to me that we are rapidly approaching the bunker and if I don’t want to spend the next few months away from Dean agonizing over our awkward relationship I need to do something. Now’s a good time as ever. I can handle this; I’ve totally got this! Fuck, who am I kidding here?

 

“Dean! Can...can I talk to you for a moment?” My hands start trembling and air is coming in at more rapid and shallow. Taking in my anxious figure Dean’s eyes become softer.

 

“What is it? You’ve been out of it since-”

 

Before I lose any more of my nerve I grab Dean’s collar and kiss him. His supple lips feel like heaven against mine. Dean places one of his hand on the curve of my back and prompts me to move closer. His lips begin moving in harmony with mine. Wanting to be as close as possible I try to move into his lap. Before I can do so Dean parts from me and uses his other hand to tuck a part of my hair behind my ear.

 

“I think we’d be better off taking this to the back.” Dean’s voice is thickly laced with lust and I feel my body prickle with anticipation.

 

In a blur of chaste kisses and clothing being discarded the two of us end up in the back seat in only our underwear. Dean’s bulge is barely being held back by his boxer briefs and my panties are starting to cling to my arousal. His skillful fingers swiftly unlatch my black bra as his lips dance with mine. The chill of the garage air coming in from the open car door stimulates my increasingly sensitive nipples. Dean leaves my lips again to start trailing quick pecks and nips down my neck towards my chest. He takes my right nipple between his teeth and gives a gentle squeeze while massaging the other. I groan as the his mouth leaves my chest only to be met with his fingers rubbing against my clit through my panties. Another, stronger wave of exhilaration rushes to my pussy further soaking my underwear.

 

Wanting some friction to alleviate myself I grind against Dean’s erection earning me a thick moan against my neck. Desperate for more I press harder against his twitching cock. Equally as desperate Dean hoists my legs around his back and gyrates against my pussy. I feel a build up of tension in the pit of my abdomen that is making me beg for more.

 

“Dean, please I need you inside me.” To emphasis my plea I tug at his boxer briefs.

 

“(Y/N), you have no idea how many times I’ve dreamt of you saying that but right now I won’t be able to be gentle.” The worry is clear in Dean’s voice. He doesn’t want to rush me if I’m not ready.

 

“Well then what are we waiting for?.” With renewed passion I kiss Dean and start pulling down his underwear.

 

Equally impatient Dean tries to remove my panties but ends up tearing the black lace cheeksters down the side. Dean’s boxers end up next to my ruined panties and his throbbing cock is finally free. Excited and nervous I revel in the feeling of Dean’s impressive member rubbing against my clit and teasing my entrance. Restless I angle my hips and his cock slides into me. Shocked at the new sensation I gasp and run my nails down Dean’s toned sides. Dean grunts as he takes in the sensation of my pussy clasping around him.

 

Dean calmly thrusts the rest of his girth into me. For a moment I adjust to Dean’s size but I can’t wait to feel him pounding me into the backseat. Testing the waters I lift myself off of his dick and slide back down. Taking this as a cue to continue Dean starts at an even pace which earns him eager moans from me. He starts going over his previous nips on my neck and finds my sweet spot; right underneath ear. Caught off guard by the fresh shockwave that shoots through me I accidently smash move my hips at the same time Dean is thrusting back inside of me.

 

“Oh fuck, Dean!”

 

This movement seems to have triggered the perfect reaction. Dean speeds up and the car starts to rock. Baby’s shifting makes one of my legs to come unhinged from Dean’s back creating a new angle for him. This shift in position allows Dean to go deeper and as a result my clit ends up rubbing against him. My walls tighten at the stimulation and Dean’s rhythm increases.

 

“Shit, why’d we wait so long for this?!” Dean’s voice strains and comes out as a breathy whisper. His face contorts in fierce pleasure.

 

His finger are digging into my hips and my nails are dragging into his back. Dean’s cock is plowing into my pussy at a tantalising pace. Still craving something more I start rubbing my swollen clit. I feel the pressure in my abdomen getting stronger with every thrust. With increasing desperation I match Dean’s pace. It doesn’t take long for the pressure to burst and have my orgasm rattle me with unadulterated bliss. Dean grunts and bites his bottom lip as his thrusts become more erratic and he finds his release.

 

Delightfully exhausted Dean wraps his arms around me while placing a loving kiss to my forehead. For a few moments the two of us slowly come down from our high. Dean starts rubbing my sides especially around the forming bruises on my hips. I start tracing the red scratches that now fill Dean’s back. Unable to handle whatever thoughts are running through his mind anymore Dean pulls back and lifts my face so that I become trapped in the magnificence of his glistening eyes.

 

“You probably figured this out by now but I’m not great with the whole being open about my feeling thing.” I attempt to echo his message but his wondering eyes hint to me that there is more. Gathering his emotions again Dean continues, “But I want you to understand that I’d like to give -this- a real shot. Plus, I’d like to make it up to you and make next time a little more tender.”

 

“While this may not have been the romance that most people fantasize for their first time I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. The romance can happen later.”

 

“I promise that next time we’ll-wait, first time? Like first time with me or first time ever?” Nervous energy creeps into Dean’s voice as my words register. He had never considered the my first time having sex would have been with him fucking me into oblivion in his Baby.

 

“Ever.” Dean looks away and gulps. Frustrated with himself he runs one of his hands against his cheek and then into his tousled hair.

 

“God, if I’d known I definitely would have waited.” I can tell where this is going. Not matter how adorable I think Dean looks flustered he won’t let himself off the hook unless I do something.

 

“Hey,” I turn his face to me and let a small smile warm my face, “like I said I wouldn’t have wanted this any other way. Because it was with you. Plus,” I shift my body and straddle his hips. Dean’s breath catches in his throat and a slight flush of color reddens his cheeks. Amused at his innocent reaction I continue, “we have plenty of time to be gentle or kinky as we please.” Wanting to tease Dean a little I swirl my hips against his steadily growing erection. His signature smirk replaces his worried grimace. An sign of hesitation or resignation about our escapade vanishes only to be replaced with mischievous wonder.

 

“I think we can arrange for Sammy to go out on his own for a few days. We’ll have the whole bunker to ourselves. And we could always bring it back here for round two in Baby.” The prospect of having sex again in Baby adds a special glint to Dean’s eyes. I feel the same flicker of excitement raise inside of me at the sound of it.

  
I lean down and kiss him. The previous rush long forgotten is replaced with soft passion. A different bliss starts to flood me. I’m already becoming fond of this side of Dean I never thought I’d see. These different expressions and kind words are making me more curious as to what else is hiding under his tough exterior. But for now I’m going to enjoy the sound of his heartbeat pounding away in sync with mine. We’ve got plenty of time to explore each other’s every curve and kinks later. 


End file.
